Family reunited
by Fierystoryteller
Summary: It's Christmas and a Soul Slayer will give Kirito and Asuna the best gift in all of existence.
1. Prologue

On November 6, 2022 the official release of the new hit VRMMO, Sword Art Online came to the population's hands, as it was the most coveted game of the year introducing a new way to play. And that the game so many have bought became their new home and prison, as part of the game's creator Kayaba planed, for reality to him was boring, so he sought to make his own world and becomes it's god.

After two years trapped in the game; a player by the name Kirito has just defeated the 74th boss of the game using his one-of-a-kind extra skill: Dual Blades. One person in particular was both worried and glad of his victory, this person of course was Asuna, the Knights of the Blood Oath 2nd in-command. For as long as she knew Kirito, Asuna fell in love with him ever since an incident that involved murder of a fallen comrade and friend.

Since that day Kirito became a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath by force after the guild leader, Heatcliff, challenged him to a duel for Ausuna's temporary leave of absence if he were to win. And by strange turn of events Heatcliff bested Kirito in the match while they we're using their best skills.

Kirito, now a member of Ausuna's guild, told Ausuna about the Moonlit Black Cats and how they died because of him keeping his true level a secret and the reason why he's been a solo. That just made her want to be by his side more than ever, but was glad that they would spend more time together. That is until this other guy wants to see Kirito's skills personally and made go unknowingly into a death trap. Ausuna was able to save Kirito before he was killed and then and there they truly confessed their feelings to each other. After a funny and disturbing misunderstanding and few serious words were exchanged Kirito asked Ausuna to get a house with him on the twenty-second floor and that they get married in-game.

After getting a break from the front lines, the pair are officially are married and they bought a nice cabin in the wood area of floor 22. During a walk in the woods they found a unconscious girl there and they took her to their cabin. After a few days the girl woke up, but couldn't remember who she was or where she was for that matter. When Ausuna tells the girl try hard to remember; the girl said the name Yui, and she believed that to be her name. When she tried to say Kirito's and Ausuna's names she failed to pronounce them incorrectly. So as alternative she called Kirito daddy, and Ausuna mommy, and both of them accepted the names proudly and accepted Yui as their daughter for now.

After discovering a secret location underneath under the first floor Yui remembered everything to who she is to why she is here. She in truth was actually an A.I. known as Mental Health - Counseling Program code name Yui. She was supposed to keep players calm while they were playing, but the system gave her an order to not to intervene with the players mental problem. After so much that happened in the two years Yui finally broke. That is until she saw two players who brain activities were different from the other players, and she started to have desires to meet these people, and those people were none other than her adoptive parents themselves. And now the Cardinal system remember her existence and decides to erase her from the game permanently. And as last wish she told Asuna and Kirito that all she wants to spend the of her life with them. As a last ditch effort Kirito was able to turn Yui code into a item shaped like a frozen tear, this was called Yui's heart and he promised he will bring her back.

Later there was a incident on the boss of floor 75 that involved players who got mysteriously killed with no sign of the boss. So Heathcliff decided to lead a small raid to boss room along with Kirito, Asuna, and good friends they made in the game went into battle and few lives were lost, but the pain the members felt is great. Everyone but Kirito and Heatcliff were upset, until Kirito attacked the commander to show he is a immortal object like Yui. He explained Kayaba would want to see how people are doing in his world, but rather play in the game it self and that the reason why no one could defeat the commander is that he himself was Kayaba.

The now unmasked Kayaba paralyze all present players, except Kirito for he was giving him what could be the only chance of completing the game a.s.a.p. Kirito tried so hard to fight without using the assistance of the Cardinal system, but Kayaba was superior and was to deliver the final blow until he, surprisingly, killed Asuna who protected Kirito and died in-game while Kirito died for losing the will to live. Until he defied the system and as a sort of glitch he finished Kayaba and return everyone who survived, Asuna and himself included, back to the real world where the both of them will bring their first child after another crazy tale; which won't be told in this tale.


	2. Equivalent exchange plus one more

The year was 2024, it was Christmas Eve most people were with their families and/or friends celebrating the holidays while other we're out in town probably having a drink, but that doesn't matter right now. In some old abandoned subway station was a boy carrying what looks like 35 L of Water, 20 kg of Carbon, 4 L of Ammonia, 1.5 kg of Lime, 800 g of Phosphorus, 250 g of Salt, 100 g of Saltpeter, 80 g Sulfur, 7.5 g of Fluorine, 5 g Iron, 3 g of Silicon, and trace amounts of 15 other elements. He was none than yours truly or at least my personal character Soul Slayer, who shall continue the story for me now.

- **Soul's POV** -

As I entered the old abandoned subway station I created a ball of light for future reasons, and got to drawing the human transmutation circle which I took my time for this transmutation is one that will make a certain family happy. After ten minutes drawing the circle and reviewing everything was all in order, I sent a text to none other than Kazuto, a.k.a. Kirito, to come to the subway station I was in and to bring his old Nerv Gear rig as well.

Starting to put the ingredients to make the human body, I just hopped this goes well and that I make them smile. I closed my eyes and focused my self as a source of great alchemical power, then I clapped my hands then touched the circle to start the process.

Durring that time all I felt was pain as I willingly gave up some of my flesh for the transmutation, just in case I somehow messed up. When looking at my work while still being created I saw some of it's features like long black hair and slightly pale skin, but I knew I was doing it well until I was finished and last thing I saw was Kirito and then I fainted.


	3. Soul resonance for the save

- **Kirito's POV** -

I received a text to come to the old abandoned subway station and bring my old Nerv Gear rig for some reason. When I got there I saw something that both shocked and surprised me. The first thing I saw was a body of a girl that looked like Yui, but that was impossible since she's an A.I., so she couldn't have a body in the real world. Next thing was a boy around my age, he looked like he had a terrible fire incident, for some his skin was missing and from there you can see some muscle and in some cases bones.

Next thing I knew the boy stirred and gasped for air, and while he did that the missing skin somehow regenerated. After a while he regained consciousness and looked at me with a small grin. I just stared at him not knowing what to say, and the first thing to mind was…

"Who are you?"

"I have many names and titles I've gotten in my travels, but you Kazuto can call me Soul." He said a welcoming voice that was inviting yet serious.

This Soul guy game me his hand and I took it in kind. Then I wonder how he knew my name, or if he knew why there was a body that look's exactly like Yui.

"I know what you're thinking," he said like he actually knew, "what person texts you saying to come to an old abandoned subway station? And why was there two bodies one looking like they had a incident with a terrible burn, and the other one looking like my daughter who does not exist in the real world? The answer to that is that like your daughter I am not from this world, nor am I from the virtual one either. I came here to bring a family together in this reality Kirito."

I gasped as he said my avatar name and that he knew about my family with Asuna and Yui. But what did he mean he wasn't from this world nor the virtual one either? I looked at him and asked, "You have a way to bring Yui to this world, and that why that body look's like her?"

He just nodded signaling that was the reason. And to be honest I'm kind of proud that me and Asuna will be able to hold our first child for real this time.

"This body," Soul said with such a tone that demanded attention, "can allow Yui to come here in the world, but I fear that her lack of a soul could cause her to be lost forever. But fear not, for I have a plan to, hopefully, give her her own soul that will blossom like a into something you'll call your daughter."

What he said left me to my own thoughts. Could he truly bring Yui here? Can she grow up to be like every other girl? And what would Asuna think about this?

I knew this was a far fetch plan, but considering he got this far in bringing Yui to the real world, "So what do you need to bring her here?" I asked looking at the Nerv Gear somehow knowing the answer.

"As you have figured out, I'm going to download Yui's continuances into the body. And the next part is going to freak you out because of what I said about not being of this world. I'm going to contact her in a way that may be able live with no troubles in the future."

Wondering what he'll do to Yui is something that I am curious and frightened of. Yet I knew his intention are well and dare hurt her in any way intentionally. So I gave Soul the Nerv gear and placed on the empty vessel's head. Next, he closed his eyes like he was focusing on something.

- **Soul's POV** -

Using extremus I accessed the Nerv gear and was able get through several firewalls and access Alfhiem online and downloaded MHCP-001. But the process speed was slow for if I loose even the slightest of concentration Yui could loose some of her memories. Then when I got to 89% of her entire being downloaded I heard police sirens coming from outside of the station. I was able to feel someone trying to drag me away from Yui's body so I had no choice but to speed up the proses.

During the speed up my body my glowed blue scaring the police. As soon as Yui's program was downloaded completely I began searching for her conscience to pull her into reality. And then I saw the impossible. I saw Yui's soul coming towards mine, and then we resonated like the notes of a song.

Once I opened my eyes the police officers just stared at me with fear in their eyes. I turned my attention the body, as it started stir; as fast as I could I made created clothes that would fit and put them on her. As soon as Yui opened her eyes I asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is…is…yu…yu…Yui." She responded weakly but was confused at the sight before her. All in all I say I truly did something good and amazing.


	4. Family Reunited part 1

Family reunited part 1

 **-Yui's POV-**

Lasting I remember was mommy and daddy celebrating the holiday season of Christmas with me and left to celebrate it with their families and friends. Next thing I knew I was in a dark place with many, unfamiliar faces staring at me and the boy holding me. I felt so scared; I wish mommy and daddy were here.

"But Yui your father is here right now." A unfamiliar voice told me as he pointed at one of two faces that I was wanting to see.

"Yui," said my father, Kirito, as he passed two similarly dressed men, "your actually here."

I was shocked for I just realized I'm in the real world. How I got is what I want to know, but for now I'll enjoy my dad's embrace.

 **-Soul's POV-**

Seeing the newly reunited family together made me smile on the inside at what I have done. Turning to the officers I bribed them to forget about this incident and to let us be.

I knew that Yui would want an answer about everything so I turned to Kazuto to tell him something, "Hey Kazuto can I tell you something?"

At this he responded with, "what is it?"

"Take Yui home, but text Asuna you need talk to her tomorrow at her house so her parents can also see what happen. But for now you explain this to your family on your own okay."

"Sure I understand."

"Well then see you tomorrow at Asuna's." Then I turned around looking you, "and I'll explain everything to you too Yui, but for now be happy that you're here with your father."

 **-The next day-**

 **-Asuna's POV-**

Last night before going to bed I received a strange message from Kazuto saying that he needed to speak to me and my family today. I not going to lie that I'm not the least bit curious why he wants to talk to my parents as well?

During breakfast I told my family that Kazuto was coming over and needed to talk to them about something.

My mother, who was trying to make me leave my school along with everything I've done in Aincrad, even find a _'suitable husband'_ as she put it, wasn't pleased to hear this. Knowing her she could take advantage of this to tip things to her favor.

Then there was a knock on the door, and I was hopping it was Kazuto. As one of the maids opened the door and we saw two unexpected things, one was a boy who looks like he was near his twenties wearing a suit someone would only wear to talk about something serious. The other was the one thing I wish above all things, and that was to see my daughter Yui right next to her father.

 **\- Soul's POV -**

Seeing Asuna react the way I knew she would seeing her in-game daughter IRL was pure gold. Meanwhile the we're trying to figure who Yui and I were and why Asuna was shocked all of a sudden. To resolve all this I intruced myself by saying, "Good morning, I'm here to talk to Asuna Yuki and her parents along with my associates. Seeing how you reacting to the little girl there's no doubt in my mind you are Asuna herself, aren't you?"

Shaking her thoughts she answered with, "I am Asuna Yuki herself, and I would like some explanations on who are you? And how is she looks so much like her?"

"Well first may we come in? I would rather talk about this sitting inside with everyone listening."

With that we went to the library to discuss my identity and how Yui came to be.


	5. Family Reunited part 2

**AN: Merry Christmas my fellow readers about a year ago I wrote, or rather typed the story you are reading and originally it was going to be a 12 day of fan fiction along with other beloved media of mine of the time, but I couldn't handle the stress of 12 stories being written and everyday for 12 days straight, so I decided to upload this one instead. Then a miracle happened a lot people came to this story and enjoyed it and I decided to update it and make it the best story I've ever written. So without wasting any more time here is the conclusion of Family Reunited.**

 **\- Soul's POV -**

As soon as the Yuki family let' us in we went to the living room where I introduced myself. "Hello my name is Ernest Andersmith and I represent a group of people who for the past year and a half who have been researching a way to bring a virtual being into the real world in a fabricated body that genetically engineered to almost appear human in every way."

When finished I turned to see Asuna staring at Yui who had eyes closed and was smiling, while Kazuto discreetly gave me a look that says 'why are liying on how she was created?'

Then my attention went to Kyouko, Asuna's mother, who asked, "So why are you here telling us any of this? This doesn't concern any of us."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong . You see this little girl," gesturing Yui, "is the first program to successfully make it to the real world, and she wished to see your daughter."

"Me?" Asuna asked

"Yes you Asuna. Now answer me this if you can, do you a A.I. known as MHCP001, also known as Yui?"

 **\- Asuna's POV -**

"Do you a A.I. known as MHCP001, also known as Yui?" Mr. Andersmith's question kept echoing in my head hoping for the impossible to be true.

"Yes. yes I do. I met her when I was trapped in SAO. Kazuto and I thought she was a lost kid player who lost her parents, and we decided to look after her until we find her family. After going thru a secret dungeon beneath the first floor, Yui remembered everything and was about to be deleted by the system, but luckily Kazuto was able to save her code as an item so one day we could reunited with her." I said tears coming out of my eyes remembering those times.

Shocked by this discovery my father turned to Kazuto and asked, "Is this true Kazuto? Everything that my daughter just said, is it all true?"

"Yes, we met Yui and she was about to be deleted until I saved her and brought her back in Alfheim Online when rescuing Asuna from Sugou's captivity." Kazuto responded as serious as he could get.

"Well I'm proud to say that this girl is fact is in fact; Yui in the actual flesh and blood." Andersmith said with a grin I may never forget.

The girl stood from where she sat and walked towards me. Smiling she spoke with the voice I hoped she had, "It's really me mommy."

"MOMMY!?" Both my mother and father said simultaneously.

I was about to explain to my parents, but Ernest talked instead. "Yes you see the reason we choose Yui is that we knew both Kazuto and Asuna have an emotional connection to Yui, so we decided to risk her existence to let her be with her adoptive in-game parents IRL. I mean look at her she basically looks like your daughter with Kazuto's hair and eye color."

That's when my father looked at me and Kazuto, then at Yui. "Know that you mention it; she does resemble her adoptive parents that someone might actually believe the she is their daughter."

"It's kind of uncanny if you think about it."

Then my mother said the unbelievable thing, "Well I don't care if Asuna adopted this program, or whatever she is. She is not marrying this middle-class man."

"Mother!" I yelled out

And that's when Ernest put his hand in front of me, basically telling me to leave it to him.

 **\- Soul's POV -**

Standing in front Asuna, showing no emotion, I simply said, "Asuna got your both of your AmuSphere from your room and then give one to your mother. And you…"

"Me?" asked Kyouko

"Yes you. You are going to log into Asuna's spare account and we're going to have talk."

And as soon as I finish Asuna came back with the AmuSphere. Giving one to her mother both ladies put the device on and login to the accounts while left to the room to lie my body down and send my mind to the virtual world.

 **Meanwhile in on 22nd floor of castle Aincrad**

Waking up in my virtual body I was out of Kirito and Asuna's house. Knocking on the door I was greeted by Asuna who was surprised that I, like her, made avatar look similar to my body IRL. Letting me in I warmed up as it was snowing outside and it was freezing.

"Okay now what?" Kyouko asked.

"Now follow me." I said going to some room with inventory stopping at the window, "Now tell me what do you see outside?"

The two ladies stared out the window until Kyouko spoke, "I just see a forest covered in snow."

I just shaking my head lightly saying, "Just give it a minute, and look at it again."

As she did Asuna saw what I wanted the both to see, and then her mother finally saw it, "No, it can be. Can it?"

Asuna replied just as shocked "This looks like grandfather's home in the forest."

"Hey Asuna you remember that trip that your family took Kyoto you went to grandparent's instead, right?" I asked knowing this would happen sooner or later, but hey technically speaking this is my story to tell.

"Oh yeah I remember that.," then she turned to face her mother, "I said you were sorry that you couldn't come."

Kyouko felt ashamed at the statement, "It was a business matter, I couldn't go without worrying something going wrong."

"It's okay, really. They weren't mad in fact they understood very well. They are proud of what you accomplished in your career, but they also knew it was all hard. And you know what he said he said whenever you need a break he would have their home ready for you even protect it so whenever you get tired of it all, you just have to come home."

I sensed tears almost coming out of Kyouko's eyes. Then Asuna continued, You know the two years I spent trapped I learned that life was not about doing for oneself and own happiness, it's about helping others and making them happy, and that's why I want to stay at my current school so that I can support the one's I love."

And that's when Kyouko finally let the tears out while repeating the same thing, "This isn't real. This isn't real."

Asuna turned to her mother, "The system doesn't lie. It knows when we feel sad and allows us to express it as tears."

Both ladies embracing each other in a hug while I smiled at my work.

"Well, looks like my job here is done." I said to myself as i left both the house and the virtual world.

 **Meanwhile in the Yuuki residence**

When everyone was back IRL we talked about Yui's new life, how her parents were going to raise her and all that, but in the end I said good-bye and wished them a merry Christmas and a happy new year, along with the hope of taking care of the little girl who was, happily, reunited with her family.

Now it's time to finished what I started

 **AN: This chapter took me only about a few hours to come up with, but on two separate days, but for the followers of this story I was happy to write this until it was finished. And I also like to say if you want to read more of my stories I'm working on one that's published right now that show a different side of Soul Slayer, the more awesome part that showcases all his powers he has gotten through the year this was first published (also he kind of eluded to it at the end). It's called "Yang's revival" located with stories of the first american anime RWBY, rated T for the violence in it (not all necessarily done by the mentioned character), in english of course, genres are hurt/comfort and friendship, are current 3 chapters with 6,225 words, with Yang Xiao Long and OC as the main characters. Or you could try finding it in the community 'RWBY No Yuri No Yaoi' along with other stories that might let the community grow. Anyway, this is my Christmas gift to you all, and thank once again also happy holidays.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deadpool: Also I'm in it.**


End file.
